Certain systems provide three-dimensional (3-D) images to viewers via 3-D television systems. Some of these 3-D television systems utilize special 3-D viewing glasses that are adapted to provide a first image to a left eye and a second image to a right eye. A user viewing the images is provided with a representation of a 3-D view by the distinct images presented to right eye and left eye. As 3-D televisions grow in popularity, more consumers may have access to such 3-D television systems and viewing glasses.